ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons Reunite!
Nicktoons Reunite!,'' ''known as ''SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends: Unite! ''in Europe, is a 2019 Nickelodeon video game featuring characters and levels from SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, ''and ''Rocko's Modern Life, ''including cameos of characters from ''Planet Sheen, Rugrats, The Loud House, Tak and the Power of Juju, My Life as a Teenage Robot, ''and Harvey Beaks.'' It is a sequel to ''SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. ''Most notably unlike previous games, however, is the comic-book style of the game. Plot We can see the planet Zeenu, where Sheen Estevez is watching the stars. Suddenly, he sees a fleet of Irken ships coming towards the planet. At first he appears confused, but the ships begin sending out fighters, which in turn rain fire upon Zeenu. Sheen hurries inside and finds his Neutronic Recaller, and contacts Jimmy Neutron. He tells Jimmy that aliens are attacking Zeenu, before some Irken soldiers run in and shoot his device. He is captured and taken to the Almighty Tallest due to him being different from the Zeenuians, and take his interdimensional transported Jimmy gave him a while back. They then realize what it can do, remembering how DIb Membrane used a device that looked similar to send them to the current universe they were in. They decide to conquer the multiverse rather than just one universe. Citizens in Retroville are seen looking up at the sky where the Irken fleet have arrived. Two notable citizens in the crowd are Lou Pickles and Luan Loud. Jimmy, meanwhile, contacts Shelly (the Wise Old Crab), who sends Jennifer Wakeman and Tak to Retroville through a spaceship. The ship is then easily taken down by Irken forces, but Shelly contacts them and Tak says they're both okay, but are injured. Jimmy finally decides to contact SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Fenton, and Timmy Turner. SpongeBob and Patrick Star are seen walking and conversing when a portal opens and Goddard walks through. Goddard shows a screen which Jimmy is speaking through. He explains to them that the multiverse is in danger, because aliens are trying to conquer the multiverse. Because of this, they go to the Mawgu Lair to find Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and new members Poof and Chloe Carmichael. Timmy quickly explains who they are, and they get down to business. Jimmy cannot come because he has to make sure Jenny and Tak are tended to properly. SpongeBob and Timmy go to Zim's world, knowing Zim has had alien experience before. Zim tells them that Dib is actually an alien, and an Irken spy. Suddenly, Dib's defense robots attack them. After defeating the robots, the crew find Dib in a mech. After defeating Dib, Dib tells them Zim is the Irken. Not believing him, they take him back to the Mawgu Lair. Danny and Patrick go to Retroville, in hopes of defending it. They fight Irken soldiers, and eventually find Beautiful Gorgeous fighting Irken soldiers. At first, Danny tries to team up with her, but she then attacks them. After defeating her, they return to the Mawgu Lair. Back at the Lair, the Nicktoons are talking when suddenly the alarm sounds. Bikini Bottom is under attack. Therefore, SpongeBob, Danny, Timmy, Zim and Chloe go there. While SpongeBob, Danny and Timmy go to the Krusty Krab, Zim and Chloe go to Conch Street. There, they find Squidward Tentacles fending off Plankton-Bots, revealing Sheldon Plankton may be working with the Irken. They tell SpongeBob, Danny and Timmy via radio, and that team goes to the Chum Bucket to confront Plankton, who seems just as confused as them. They begin to think somebody stole the Bots, but then Plankton uses his computer wife Karen Plankton to escape. After defeating Karen, they regroup back at the Mawgu Lair, and Squidward joins them to feel safer. Meanwhile, back at the Lair, Jimmy and Patrick are discussing something when another alarm blairs; Amity Park is under attack. They go there to find ghosts and people running from something, along with Harvey Beaks. They see a giant Skulker and the Irken fleet. After defeating a ton of soldiers, they make there way to Skulker's castle, where they see Skulker is keeping Rocko Rama in confinement. After defeating the Irken and Skulker, they return to the Lair with Rocko to find one last alarm. Once everybody else arrives, Jimmy, SpongeBob, Danny, Timmy, Chloe, Patrick, Rocko, and Zim travel to Fairy World. They defeat Anti-Fairies and eventually Anti-Cosmo. They then find the Almighty Tallest in a giant Irken mech, and Zim reveals he is actually an Irken. They fight and eventually defeat the three, and Jorgen von Strangle puts them back in the Lair. After the credits, Zim and the Almighty Tallest are floating in space, and Zim begins talking to them about this being part of their master plan. He then rambles on has the red Almighty Tallest rolls his eyes at the other. Characters Playable characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Patrick Star * Chloe Carmichael * Zim * Squidward Tentacles * Rocko Rama * Dib Membrane (complete game) * Sheldon Plankton (unlockable) * Eugene Krabs (unlockable) * Sandy Cheeks (unlockable) * Sam Manson (unlockable) * Tucker Foley (unlockable) * Sheen Estevez (unlockable) * Goddard (unlockable) * Jorgen von Strangle (unlockable) * Sparky (unlockable) * GIR (unlockable) * Tak (unlockable) * Jenny (unlockable) * Shelly (unlockable) * Beautiful Gorgeous (unlockable) * Karen Plankton (unlockable) * Skulker (unlockable) * Anti-Cosmo (unlockable) * Red Almighty Tallest (unlockable) * Purple Almighty Tallest (unlockable) Bosses * Dib Membrane * Beautiful Gorgeous * Karen Plankton * Skulker (giant) * Anti-Cosmo * Zim and the Almighty Tallest Gameplay Users can play with up to one other player in a split screen. If you are playing with the tablet screen, one player will use the television and the other will use the screen. While in both multiplayer and solo you can switch between characters by pressing X if there are more than two characters in a level (multiplayer). After completing the game, there is a free roam similar to that of LEGO games. You can unlock a few characters and play levels you already have in free play. You can unlock characters through missions and buy them with the currency "Krabby Patties." Goddard can upgrade characters to Tier II and Tier III, increasing their speed, health, and attack. Cast Same as respective shows. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Danny Phantom Category:Invader Zim Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Planet Sheen Category:Rugrats Category:The Loud House Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Harvey Beaks Category:THQ Category:SquidwardTortellini123 Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch